Between You And Me
by Wherever Girl
Summary: A random collection of fluff moments, centered around WG and Puggsy. Yes, you read that right. This should be... interesting. *Rated T for some plots and language
1. Chapter 1

WG sat at her table, across from her most favorite (and most-annoyed) cartoon characters, the Fangface gang- and not just the main characters. No, all the OC were there, from Kasandra Bickerson and Brielle Shereba's family to Kite Bellington and his friends, plus all their kids. Even her author friends, Tracker, FF2, Fanatic, Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, NarniaCrazyGirl, StormBringer, Mr. Cartoon, Colin, Sailor Androm3da, Moonless Cat, and her brother ATF had arrived... and all for one reason.

This... was an intervention.

"Intervention?! I thought we were all having a movie-night!" Colin shouted.

"Um, no... we mentioned it was going to be an intervention, like, 23 times now." NarniaCrazyGirl explained.

"Aw man, and I just called out for pizza..." Fanatic groaned.

"Cut the comedy filler, why'd you all call me here?" WG asked.

"WE thought it was going to be a party..." Sailor Androm3da muttered.

Kim cleared her throat. "WG, we've gathered here together to-"

"Join someone in holy matrimony?" ATF asked. Tracker nudged him. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, we need to talk to you. Lately some of your stories have gotten a little... dark."

"Weren't they dark already?" Fangs questioned.

"Not as dark as she's been writing lately," Kasandra answered.

"You've obviously never read her 'Fairytale' stories," Moon commented.

"Well, we're talking more in _our_ show's category," Biff spoke up. "We read a more recent one of yours and it was a little... disturbing."

"A lot of my Fangface fics have some disturbing moments._ Life and Times of a Werewolf, Kidnappified_, the _Missing in Fiction _trilogy, and every single _Accomplice_ story I've written." WG responded.

"Yeah, but those were more T-Rated, and actually included a bit more comedy than bloody violence, cursing, and other creepy things." BF added. "Plus, some of them only lasted maybe one chapter before being forgotten after a quick filler."

"And granted, we've ALL written our share of dark stuff," Scoobycool9 put in. "But... after reading a certain fic of yours... we're starting to think you have a problem."

WG sighed. "Well, don't drag it out. What story did you read, and what's my problem?" she scoffed.

"'_Tough Guys Cry'," _Everyone in the room answered.

The mention of the story alone was enough to make WG freeze. Of all her Fangface stories, that one was the darkest, including very little comedy, a lot of drama... and stuff written about the characters that she feared she would read from others (and it didn't help that Kim was giving her the 'glare of death' the whole time- though Brielle's had her beat).

"Oh, crud..." She gulped. "Guys, let me explain... I-I was feeling really stressed, it started while I was drawing a picture that connects to it, I was babysitting at the time... wait, how'd you guys find that story? It's not even on my Fanfic page!"

"ATF found it on DeviantArt while showing us those fluff-pics you wrote for his 'Fangfluffs' story, and we all read it." Kite answered.

ATF cringed. "I told you, you didn't hear it from me!" he hissed, while his sister gave him her own glare of death.

"Alright... when's the execution and how am I going to die?" WG sighed.

"As much as it would please MANY of us you erradicate you and cease your literary torment upon us, we've agreed that violence and death is not the answer." Lamone told her.

"...dammit, so it's going to be the kind of punishment that will make me WISH I were dead?"

"You know, a lot of us talked about that... but we couldn't figure out anything that could rival having to babysit for your sisters." Edwin stated.

"And we knew making you babysit even MORE kids would just make your mood worse and someone would die." FF2 added.

"Alright, so what's the sentence going to be? Banning me from my laptop? Taking away all my Fangface videos? Burning my sketch-books?" WG guessed.

"No- like we said, we were looking into a punishment that WOULDN'T cause you to kill someone," Tracker replied.

"That involving yourself," Toni added. Samantha smacked her upside the head.

"We've looked over all your Fangface stories," StormBringer said. "Apparently, some of them have one thing in common..."

"And two of them being about that one thing of which they have in common," Mr. Cartoon added.

"And that would be...?" WG pressed, wishing her friends would just get to the point.

"You're always harassing Puggsy." Brielle said, her tone calm, sharp, and sly mixed together.

WG blinked. "Aaaaaaaaaaand... the REST of you haven't?"

"Not in the way you did in that story," Luckycool9 scoffed.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Moon stated.

"Yeah, well you hang out with CreepyPastas and the Boogeyman, so that's no surprise." Puggsy scoffed.

"Watch it, or I'm introducing you to Slender!"

"Moon, save your threats for later. Pugs, stop pissing off the authors." Kite said sternly.

"Okay, I think I see where this is going- for my 'punishment', you guys are going to force me to make up for all the things I put Puggsy through, right?" WG guessed.

"Close..." Alyx said. "This is more of a way to have you make up for what you did, AND make it to where you guys are nicer to each other."

"Geez guys, why don't you just break out the chemicals and start a zombie apocalypse? The universe nearly fell out of order in Missing In Fiction and Reality Twisted and every other prophecy/quest/adventure story out there- you want it to explode after all that hard work?!"

"Oh c'mon, mom, you've done nice things to him before," Kiff spoke up. "Pleeeaaaase do it?"

"There's nothing you can say that will force me to partake in-"

"I'll denounce _Twilight," _Fangs threw out. (He, for some reason, liked the series... yeah, kind of hard to believe WG didn't put HIM through torture, huh?)

"I'm in!"

"Good, now here's what we want you to do..." Biff began. "We want you to write a new drabble series."

"*sigh* Alright, what kind? A '12 Labors of Hercules' knock-off? Some 'Slave for a day' series?"

"Oh, no. ...Like we said, we can't rival with your sisters and want to IMPROVE your relationship with Puggsy." Gin said.

"Relationship? Those guys have been at war since the year 2000!" Hardy scoffed.

"Yeah, at least WE know when to take a rest period," Stalker added.

"Yeah, but you guys just brawl for the sheer heck of it," Silver commented. "Then you call it a day, go home, and do it again the next morning."

"EARLY in the morning..." Lamone muttered.

"O-kay... so what's the theme going to be?" WG asked... and the smirk from the others made her heart freeze.

"You know how you came up with 'Tough Guys Cry'? ...Well, you're going to use THAT inspiration in this drabble series." Samantha said with a smirk. "And it will involve you- and the victim of that story."

WG went pale. "A-A fluff-shot between Pugs and me?!"

"I didn't agree to that!" Puggsy snapped to the others.

"We knew you wouldn't, so we didn't count your vote." Edwin said.

"Can't we just go with the 'slave' idea?"

"No." Everyone else replied.

"But, wait a minute guys! We've already had some fluff moments!" WG quickly pointed out.

"Not as many as you put between him and me," Fangs said. "And by 'me', that ALSO includes Fangface."

"We kind of liked it better when you were just pulling pranks or having Fangface harass him anyway... not some sicko making him do things you'd see in _Saw_." Moon added.

"And besides, it won't be that different than the fluffs that you include me in." Brielle added. "Except, no romance will be involved."

"There better not be," FF2 said, giving Puggsy a look.

Puggsy gave him the 'Good Grief' look. "There _**WON'T**_ be," he said, stressing the 'won't' part intensely, then turned to the others. "I highly doubt having her write a fluff-shot is going to help us get along better, guys."

"Oh, it won't be 'a' fluff-shot... it's going to be a fluff series- 100 fluffs, to be exact." Kasandra said.

"WHAT?!" WG screamed so loud, that Toni, Luca, and Stutz fell backwards in their seats.

"...m-medic..." Stutz whimpered.

"I can't write 100 fluff-shots between me and Puggsy! I-I don't even have the time!"

"You can update it whenever you want... and besides, you'll have a co-author." ATF said.

"Uh huh... but you guys are already behind in your OTHER fluff-series, ATF. And I doubt any good would come from you co-writing THIS one," Puggsy scoffed.

"Oh, I'm not going to help write it. You are."

_**"WHAT?!" **_Puggsy and WG both screamed together, causing EVERYONE (save for Lamone, Edwin, and Moon) to fall over from the outburst.

"And Fangs will be a beta, to make sure you guys keep it decent," Tracker added. "That means no bloody violence, swearing, or death."

"Great, so I can't be in character either!" WG muttered.

"You'll live. Now, you two get started," Brielle said. "And if I hear any brawling, you can be guaranteed things won't end well for either of you,"

"Like how?" Puggsy scoffed.

"Yeah, what threats could you give us?" WG asked.

Brielle pointed to Puggsy. "For you- I'll make you switch bodies with Edwin again." she pointed at WG. "For you, I'll fuse with you and show you every detail of our wedding night- all three hours of it!"

Puggsy crossed his arms while WG's eye twitched. "How come you gave HIM an easy punishment?" the authoress demanded.

"Because I LOVE him... now get to work!"

Puggsy and WG looked at each other, then at the laptop before them, showing a blank word-document... and innocent little white page which was soon going to be violated with lines of tender-moments and sweet-talks that one would only find in a Disney movie.

"God give us strength..." WG groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**WG: *sigh* Well, guys, if you couldn't tell from the intro, I'm being FORCED to write this story. Apparently, everyone thinks I have issues, and those therapy sessions aren't working.**

**Puggsy: No kidding. So how are we going to start this thing?**

**WG: Well first, we're gonna need this... *pulls up a giant bottle of Arbor Mist red wine* Yep, this should cover it. **

**Puggsy: 0_o You expect us to write while **_**drunk**_**?!**

**WG: T_T NO, this is to break over the heads of any brain-dead douche-bag who's going to laugh at us! ...I thought about chugging it, but I knew intoxication wouldn't help the cause.**

**Puggsy: Right... so, now what?**

**WG: Now... (takes in deep breath, grudgingly lets it out) we start **_**this**_**... act of cruelty...**

**Puggsy: Alright.**

***pause***

**WG: We might need snacks.**

**Puggsy: Way ahead of ya! *runs out***

**WG: *runs out too... then runs back in* Enjoy the story! *runs out again***

_Disclaimer: Puggsy is owned by Ruby-Spears, and WG owns herself._

_Additional Note: These stories can take place during any written storyline, alternate-universe, or random shots; and will most like include fluffs about fears, injuries, nightmares, or anything random like that. *no blood or romance though- sorry!* _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Setting: Alternate Universe... starting off easy here._

_'I hate the dark, I hate the dark, I hate the dark...' _was all WG could think as she sat in her room.

Apparently, for some reason, the power went out during the night. There was no thunderstorm that could cause it- otherwise the young cartoon-hybrid (or cartoonbrid) wouldn't have been so edgy, as she much adored thunder-storms. But when the lights went out for no reason, whether it was because of an electric surge or because someone forgot to pay the electric bill, it startled WG. It wasn't really the dark itself that scared her, but what could be in the dark...

It also didn't help that she was being hunted by her sister... ever since she discovered the tooniverse and started to constantly hang out with her animated friends, having made a bond with the Fangface gang, her sister became more... hostile. As if she thought her little sister was trying to replace her with cartoons, or perhaps she was jealous that she discovered the tooniverse and was making so many friends. Whatever the reason, she began to push her around in reality, trying to force her not to enter the toon-world... and started beating her every time she came home. WG couldn't just stay in the tooniverse, they both knew, as the family would be worried (no one else believing it existed, and WG's sister, Jennifer, had no proof of it and would be considered crazy if she tried to tell anyone).

But WG kept going...

One day her sister managed to follow her...

And things got really hostile...

If it wasn't for the gang, WG wouldn't have made it out alive, and Jennifer would be one lab-accident away from becoming a super-villain bent on destroying the Toon World. But, the gang managed to subdue Jennifer and save WG, allowing her to stay in their apartment complex while Jennifer was taken away to reality.

But she had a fear her sister would return... and how could she go back home now? Her parents were probably worried sick, and Jennifer would no-doubt make up some horror-story that would get her grounded- or sent away to a specialist.

That fear increased the more she was in the dark. Even though she was 12, she felt like a little three-year-old child whose night-light had just gone out, and there was no one around to comfort her.

So... she had to go find them herself.

She was sharing a room with Fangpuss, the infant-werewolf having woken up sometime during the night to go find his cousin and curl up with him, as he would do upon every transformation at night. She thought it was cute.

Maybe that's where she got the idea. If Fangpuss, who was younger than her but still tough enough to bring a whole building to shambles, could find someone to snuggle with during the night, she could too.

She grabbed her pillow and her Bible (never knowing when she might need it) and made her way out of the room. Down the hallway was Biff and Kim's room, behind a pair of glass window-paned doors. They never locked their doors at night, but WG wasn't so sure about waking them up- for one thing, Biff's bed was only big enough for one person, and Kim wasn't one to share a bed with anyone, always wanting her own space after a long day. Plus, WG believed them to be a couple- how weird would it be if they woke up for a morning embrace, only to see there was a kid in the room with them? It would be kind of awkward.

She walked across the living room to another hallway. Behind a door to the right was Fangs' room- having a crush on the lanky teen, WG would love to snuggle with him... problem was, due to her crush, the thought of it made her both nervous and embarrassed (as Fangpuss teased her about it constantly), not to mention Fangs was intimidated by her crush on him as he thought the girl was WAY too crazy and would immediately freak out. Now if it were Fangface, it would be different- sleeping with a werewolf around sounded comforting, and she didn't have a crush on that side of him so there was nothing to feel nervous about. ...But, Fangpuss had already beaten her to the room, so either way his room was ruled out.

Then there was the door to the left, the room that belonged to Puggsy, and it was that option that left WG stumped.

She and Puggsy weren't exactly on good terms... probably because, after watching the show and seeing how fun it was harassing the short teen, she got into the habit of picking on him- her main schtick involving jumping on top of him from the top of some stairs as a regular greeting (like Hobbes would probably do to Calvin). They would swap insults, shove each other, and WG would shout food words just to see Fangface eat him...

Then again, that was before Jennifer showed up, giving some pity-act about looking all over for her little sister to take her home, acting friendly around the gang... but once they were out of sight, she would torment WG. Fangpuss was the first to see through her charade when his new friend started coming around with bruises on her arms, and could sense the tension between the two sisters.

Puggsy could notice the tension too, as when Jennifer showed up, WG started acting well-behaved- TOO well-behaved, as she wouldn't even give a single insult to him. One night, they finally caught Jennifer in the act and kicked her out, the shorter teen threatening to knock her lights out if she so much as laid a hand on WG again.

Maybe he felt sympathy. Maybe he just hated seeing someone picking on a kid. Maybe he was just doing it in hopes that WG would stop ambushing him on the stairs.

_He... did stand up for me, _WG thought, and found it odd. Considering she always picked on him, she would have expected Puggsy to be happy someone was tormenting her for once... though, no one ever beat him or insulted him just because they wanted to control him, let alone made him cry. Maybe, after meeting Jennifer, he saw WG as a nicer person... and that theory gave her a sick feeling- having to wait for someone nastier to come along in order for a friend to like you... did Puggsy even consider her a friend?

There was one way to find out. She couldn't just go back to her room alone with these new thoughts in her head... she just had to know.

She opened the door, surprised he never locked it (or maybe Fangface busted the lock trying to sneak into his room), and saw him laying on the left side of his bed, snoring softly. WG gripped her pillow and calmly walked over. She didn't exactly want to wake him, knowing he was a regular grouch- then again, what difference would it make in the middle of the night?

"Puggsy," she whispered, lightly tapping his shoulder. No turning back now. "Wake up..."

"Ugh... c'mon, mom, it's Saturday..." the teen muttered groggily.

"Pugs!" She raised her voice a little above a whisper, yet firmly enough to wake him. When he just waved her back, she shook his shoulder.

That did it. "Huh? What the...?" he sat up, looking at her... and there was a hint of a glare in his eyes, and he let out a bitter sigh. "Wherever Girl, this had _better_ be important..."

She clutched her pillow and her Bible tightly. Apparently, seeing Puggsy in a bad mood during the middle of the night was worse than seeing him in a bad mood during the middle of the day. She wanted to just say, 'Nevermind' and leave the room... but going back to her own dark room alone didn't sound very relaxing either.

"Um... the power's out," she said first.

He just gave her a look, wondering if she were just messing with him. "So what do you want me to do about it? Call an electrician?" he lied back down, his back facing her.

She could have turned away then, maybe slept on the couch until the power came back on... but something kept her from turning back, possibly her ever-growing fear of the dark. "A-Actually... I was wondering... can I sleep with you tonight?"

He lied still, and WG was picturing two things: One, he either fell back to sleep and didn't hear her, or Two, was frozen in shock with his eyes as wide as dinner-plates.

It was two, as he turned and gave her a look. "Say that again?"

"I... I can't sleep. Can I sleep here?"

Puggsy gave her a look, blinked a couple times, then buried his face in the pillow, muttering something (possibly in the 'Why Me?' category) until he sighed and looked at her, seeing the serious expression on her face, convinced that it wasn't just some practical joke... as well as wondering why WG would ask the question, considering she was too old for this sort of thing (though she did look a couple years younger than she should have- maybe her maturity was running slow with her growth spurts).

"Fine... but stay on THAT side of the bed," he said at last, thumbing to the opposite side. "And no funny stuff either- I want to get a good night's sleep..."

At the rate WG was quickly crawling into his bed, Puggsy wondered if she was even paying attention, lying her pillow down while setting her Bible on a night-stand, and lying down near the middle. "Thanks," she replied, covering up with the blankets.

_This is going to be a long night, I just know it. _Puggsy thought, lying back down with a heavy sigh, slowly drifting back to sleep as he tried to forget he had an annoying 12-year-old taking up space in his bed.

WG, however, was still unable to sleep despite she had company. Every time she shut her eyes, all she could see were her worst fears: Chucky popping up from under the bed, spiders crawling through the sheets, the Creeper lurking in and robbing them of their body parts, some stranger breaking in and ending her life...

But the worst was, of course, Jennifer. As she shut her eyes, trying to sleep, a horrid vision of her sister coming after her materialized in her mind, and she ended up getting beaten, some of her bones broken, trapped against a wall as her sister shouted at her and called her worthless, and moved in for the kill...

It wasn't much of a surprise when tears rolled down her face, and she buried her face into her pillow to suppress her sobs, but a quick gasp escaped her throat. She stiffened when she felt movement beside her. "WG? What's wrong?"

_Crud. _was all she could think. It was bad enough she went as far as asking if she could spend the night with Puggsy, all because she was too afraid of the dark, but now he had heard her crying! "Just... a nightmare," she whispered.

He wasn't that convinced. "Who has a nightmare after crawling in bed for two minutes?" he sat up, motioning her to sit up too. "Alright, what exactly is going on? First you tell me the power's out, then you ask to sleep in my room, and now you're crying..."

She was thankful it was dark, as her face was turning red. She began to rethink her idea... sleeping on the couch wasn't so bad. "Yeah... I-I'd better go. Sorry for disturbing you."

Puggsy grabbed her shoulder, a lightbulb appearing overhead. "Waaaaiiiiiit a minute... you're ascared of the dark, aren't ya?"

WG covered her eyes, the lightbulb above his head blinding her a bit (if that was all it took to get some light, she would have thought up several ideas earlier!) "Um... no."

Puggsy gave a 'Yeah Right' look, then clicked off the lightbulb, making the room dark once more. As an additional joke, he lightly ran his finger along the back of her neck, causing her to jump. "A-ha! You ARE scared!"

She began to fume- why did she consider sharing a room with him, again? "So what if I am?! A lot of people are afraid of the dark!"

"Yeah... but how many of them cry about it?"

She clenched her fists- this guy was one smart-remark away from a pillow in the face. "I wasn't crying because of the dark, idiot... Like I said, I had a nightmare."

Puggsy scoffed. "No one has nightmares while they're still awake,"

"Well... I did." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "You would too after what happened a couple days ago..."

He didn't have to think. "It's about Jennifer. ...I should have known. WG, you don't have to be afraid of her anymore, we sent her packing to reality."

"Yeah, but you forget- one day I'll have to return to reality, and chances are she told my parents something horrible, and even if she didn't she'll beat the crap out of me... or she might find a way back and find me."

"Haven't you told your parents she beats you?"

"Yeah, my mom got after her for it... but that just made Jennifer torment me more, calling me a cry-baby for telling on her."

"I bet she wouldn't if the cops got after her for her abuse. One trip to Reform School and your problem's solved."

"I don't think my parents would do that- they'd handle it themselves... I just wish I could stay in the toon-world,"

He sighed. "Nothing's ever that easy, is it? Don't worry though, we'll help you figure something out, and if Jennifer gives you any grief in reality, just sock her back."

She gave him a look. "Sock her back?"

"Yeah- I know violence ain't the answer, but if she's causing you these bruises, go ahead and give her a couple back, show her you're not a push-over and she should just back off. If she doesn't like the fact that you're hanging out with cartoons, that's her problem- better than her company, right?"

She smiled. "Right." the smile faded. "But... I don't know much about fighting, and I'm not that strong?"

Another scoff. "WG, if you're capable of tackling a guy larger than you from the top of some stairs, you don't have to worry about strength. Plus, I could teach you a couple things- but ONLY if you promise to use them for defense, understood?"

She nodded.

"Alright... now lets get some sleep already." he lied back down, and she lied next to him. He felt movement, and noticed she was lying closer to him, her head resting against his arm.

"Thanks again," she whispered, slowly drifting off.

Puggsy blinked, looking around- God forbid the werewolves were prowling and walked in on them, he would never hear the end of it. "Um... don't mention it," he replied quietly, reaching his arm around and patting her on the back, eventually falling asleep himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**WG: Well... that sucked.**

**Puggsy: Would have been fine if you left out your sissues.**

**WG: My... what?**

**Puggsy: Sissues, is a play on 'sister-issues'. ...Are ALL the fluffs going to center around her?**

**WG: I don't know, are all of yours going to involve rants about the werewolves?**

**Puggsy: Um... Anyway, we could do better.**

**WG: We'll see.**

**Puggsy: By the way, why did you decrease your age?**

**WG: Well, considering it included the whole 'someone is afraid and spends the night with a friend in order to find comfort' cliche, I decided to tweak a few things just so no one makes any nasty comments. (turns to reader) And if anyone STILL does, they can burn in the fiery pits of-**

**Puggsy: *appalled* Wherever Girl!**

**WG: What? I was going to say 'a volcano'.**

**Puggsy: *sigh* Lets just wrap it up...**

**WG: Right. ...only 99 more to go...**

_Please review, but no flames. ...And yes, I have sissues. Writing these help me get over them- don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing!_

_[WG, just end the chapter...]_

_Okay, bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**WG: Well, there's no use denying the inevitable. Here's a new chapter!**

**Puggsy: Hurry up and read. The sooner this gets over with, the better.**

**WG: Agreed.**

_Disclaimer: Puggsy is owned by Ruby-Spears, and WG owns herself._

_Additional Note: These stories can take place during any written storyline, alternate-universe, or random shot; and will most likely include fluffs about fears, injuries, stress, nightmares, or anything random like that. *no blood or romance though- sorry!* _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Setting: After "Family Traits"._

Life was crap.

At least, that's what Puggsy thought. Anyone would, really, after being harassed by werewolves, a vampire-wizard, three crazy authors, and your relatives. It didn't help that your wife would often burst out laughing whenever one of the werewolves ate you, either. Heck, the only one who didn't give him any grief was his only son, Kiff, and his own werewolf-half, Hardy (who was more occupied brawling with Stalker, werewolf-half of one of those psycho-authors).

Nope, pretty much every day seemed to be the same: He would get up, go down to the studio-lobby on his way to work, get ambushed by one or few of the werewolves- Fangface being the primary one- then eventually Edwin would have a new prank to pull (yesterday he turned him into a ferret- eventually he had to change him back before WG squeezed the breath out of him), and of course the authors always had some new scheme to throw him in.

Wherever Girl was the second main-antagonist for the short teen (Fangface being the first). She didn't exactly have a reason for it- he never tormented her, never insulted her... heck, he didn't even know her until she showed up with FF2 and started having everyone switch bodies! The only thing he could think that would make her want to harass him was how, after fusing with his wife Brielle (in which a cartoonbrid and their cartoon-counterpart become one) she became pregnant with Kiff for a week... but she didn't really hold a grudge against it, especially when her sister got involved.

Which brings us to another stressful situation in the teen's life: the villains. The regular villains from the original show no longer hung around since the authors moved in, afraid that they would end up in another wacky situation... let alone were all taking 'anger management'. The only time they gave any of the heroes trouble was when Marlow, Skeith, Jennifer, and a few other original-enemies recruited them with a few Disney villains in order to cause trouble. Turns out they had all been under some sort of mind-control, however- though Puggsy doubted anyone had to really force them into vengeance against the heroes. But even though the situation was handled, a new villain would always turn up, aiming to go after anyone and their loved ones.

Puggsy was bracing himself for when the next attack would be... and when he wasn't expecting some villain to ambush them, he was expecting the werewolves to attack, a prank from Edwin, or some plot of WG's.

Though, he didn't really worry too much about the latter. Sure, the girl was insane and had her ideas of torment, but after the events of their latest mishap (involving the Disney villains), he noticed she wasn't too bad. She had her own share of troubles: her sister, an evil-ego of hers that tried to kill them, having to watch loved ones suffer, nearly getting killed by Silver (FF2's werewolf half), and struggling with the responsibilities of an author. It was also shown that, because of the fusion-incident, Kiff inherited some of her powers, so that put a little extra responsibility on her shoulders (though Puggsy found it unnerving that his son referred to the authoress as his 'second mom').

But it was mostly her sister who gave her trouble- Puggsy could tell the night WG had lead him to a secret hideaway so he could get some peace and quiet (after a week of fighting villains, believing his wife to be dead, and a truck-load of other unfortunate events), and the authoress broke down venting how much her sister had hurt her from pushing her around- giving her so much grief that she wouldn't even let the girl have some peace in her own dreamworld. The girl actually cried in front of him, leading him to comfort her.

...Though we're getting off the subject. Right now, Puggsy's life was getting to be a pain in the neck.

He walked to the woods. It was Sunday, so the toons had a day off. Edwin took FF2 to his shop, the young author wanting to work there part-time; Fangs, Kassy, Timothy, and Lilly decided to head to the park, so that the long-lost son could catch up with his family; Eric, Astrid, Alan, William and Alyx were possibly off doing extreme stunts somewhere; Tracker was hanging out with Wolfsbane, who wanted to know every detail of how the authoress came up with an OC for Fangs (being a huge fan and all); Hardy wanted to hang out with Lamone, who preferred to keep to himself- and kept throwing the werewolf out of his apartment every time he burst in; Biff and Gin were on a double-date with Kite and Kim; Brielle was inside taking a nap with Kiff, the infant glad to have his biological-mother back; and WG had wandered off somewhere- possibly to ask for autographs from the villains who hadn't moved out of the apartment complex (yet).

Puggsy would have stayed with Brielle and Kiff, but three months after he and his wife renewed their wedding-vows, she wasn't exactly the most 'supportive' wife. Sure, she helped him relax after a long day, was always there to talk to if something bothered him, and would most likely kick anyone's ass if they so much as harmed him in any way. But when it came to the shenanigans of the werewolves and such, it was like she switched sides and took part in the harassment, as if she had forgotten she came close to dying months before. So, he decided to leave her with Kiff for the day- they hardly got to spend much quality time together, and he'd make it up to her later by watching him so she could take a breather for a couple hours.

He just needed to clear his head, and followed a long, tricky path WG had showed him that lead to a small pond. It was a beautiful scene with a weeping-willow arching over the edge of the water, cat-tail weeds sprouting here and there along the bank, sunlight sparkling on the water, and the calming sounds of birds chirping, wind gently blowing every so often, an occasional croak of a frog, and water lapping against land.

It was a peaceful place for anyone to come and relax after a hard day. Or week. Or month. Or year. Or life.

"Why WG showed this place to me, I'll never know." Puggsy said quietly to himself as he sat on a boulder to take in the silence.

"Because I'm a nice person, for one thing."

"GAH!" Puggsy gave a jolt, looking over his shoulder, seeing WG walking over. "When did you get here?!"

"About twenty seconds ago. I was just taking a walk when I noticed you coming this way."

"Alright, well you shouldn't sneakify up on me like that. Sheesh!"

"Why? Do you have a reflex that causes you to deck someone senseless if they sneak up on you?"

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "No."

"...I must be the only one, then."

He let out a heavy sigh. "WG, if you don't mind, I came out here to relax."

"I figured as much." WG sat down on the ground, looking out at the pond. "That's pretty much why I showed you this place, remember?"

"Right..." He looked away from her, concentrating on the peace and quiet that he hoped he could get.

And get it he did. For the next ten minutes, WG didn't say a single word- actually it seemed she had spaced off in her own little world, daydreaming... perhaps thinking about how Silver had kissed her a few months back, maybe praying that her troubles with her sister were finally over, or coming up with 50 new ways to harass Puggsy. It was hard to tell what went on in her mind.

But, he didn't mind her being so quiet. He knew she probably had a few things on her mind as well, or probably just liked the solitude. As long as she wasn't hurling insults at him, pulling pranks, writing crazy plots, or coming after him with a machete, Puggsy couldn't complain.

Though in the back of his mind he still felt a little unnerved by her stillness, as if this was all a joke she set up with the other authors, and any minute now they would jump out with some insane trick. Sure, he doubted WG would let anyone destroy this little sanctuary, as she was one for beautiful scenery, but he couldn't keep himself from feeling suspicious as she was being a bit too quiet.

"Why did you show me this place?" he asked after a couple more minutes.

"So you could relax." WG answered.

"Yeah, but... why do you want me to relax? You're more likely to harrassify me,"

WG adjusted her position so that her legs were folded, and she propped her elbow on one knee and rested her chin in her palm. "Well, yeah... but after that incident months ago, with my sister going psychotic and making the villains even MORE psychotic, and all the grief that we were all feeling... I started to rethink things about how I treated you."

He, again, arched an eyebrow. "Go on...?"

"Well, for one thing, your wife died- or so we thought. Your son ended up going to a different universe. You were stuck in a contract that made you a key-blade master and kept you from home. And it turns out your kid inherited powers from me during the pregnancy-incident. Oh, and you separated from your werewolf-half... from all that happened, I realized that we were all going through some pressure, but you seemed to be getting a worse deal. So... I decided to let you have a break."

"Oh. Um, thanks. ...Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Just Silver..." she paused after that, a small blush coming to her face.

Puggsy didn't dare ask. For one thing, it was bad enough that Fangpuss videotaped their kiss-scene and posted it on the internet (ending up in the hospital quickly after), and he could tell the authoress was still trying to deal with the situation. He knew she and Silver liked each other- heck everyone knew it- but the problem was WG didn't exactly know how to handle the matter, still quite shy when it came to romance, and just wanted to stay friends until they were ready to move up. He could understand- he and Brielle had been the same way, new to being a couple yet didn't want to rush anything.

He just gave a nod, deciding not to press the matter, and they sat in silence a little more.

"So... want to talk about what's on your mind?" WG asked.

"Nah, it's just the usual stuff- werewolves, pranksters, and so on." he answered with a shrug. "Don't see why you need to ask,"

She shrugged next. "Hey, I know how to listen when someone feels like venting. After all, you listened to me but never breathed a word of it,"

"What's there to share? Your sister was a pain- I think everyone knows it... Even the villains think she's sadistical."

"Yeah, hard to believe Snake found her attractive,"

Puggsy gave a mock-gag. Snake was an old enemy of his. "God forbid they reproduce..."

WG burst out laughing. "Tell me about it- it would be like a horror-film. 'The Seed of Jennifer'." Puggsy laughed a bit too, once he was done WG continued. "But, nah, Snake decided to break up with her- thought she was too psycho and had too many 'sister issues'."

"So you both have issues with each other, huh?"

"Yeah- but I'm trying to avoid bringing them up, everyone already knows the whole song and dance... Now tell me what's bothering you."

Puggsy sighed. He knew WG wouldn't quiet down until he vented a bit himself. "It's the usual things, like I said, but... well it's also Brielle."

WG gave a concerned look. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Not much... it's just... Well, you're the one who came up with her, right?"

WG blinked. "Seriously? Who else would have come up with her?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Right. ...Well, there's something confusing about her. She says she loves me, always stands up for me... but isn't really supportive when it comes to pranks from the others and the werewolves' attacks. Think you can explain that?"

WG let out a long, heavy sigh. "Yeah... that's my fault. You see, when I first wrote up Brielle's character, I based her personality off of mine- not knowing one day I would be visiting the tooniverse- and, actually, was planning on making her a member of the gang who was more of a friend that tended to pick on you. ...But, as I wrote the story, I noticed you didn't have a girlfriend, so I thought 'meh, I'll give Pugs a girlfriend'- having a 'nice' streak for once- and figured it would be a relationship where you loved each other, but tended to pick on each other. ...I guess, since we're so much alike, I tend to forget she's supposed to love you more and harass you less."

Puggsy gave her a look. "You just wanted to give me a girlfriend?"

WG nodded. "Yeah... I had to rewrite the story, though, since the romance was too rushed... Maybe I'll rewrite it again, make it to where she goes easier on you- and I'LL just stick to harassing you."

Puggsy shook his head. "Joy. ...Speaking of how you created her, why did you make her look like yourself?"

WG blushed. "Um... someone hacked my computer and changed her appearance as a joke. I originally wanted to make her a redhead."

"Wherever Girl..."

"Alright, alright, I had a crush on you- I thought we were done with that joke in 'Body Switch'."

"So... you were a fan-girl of me, huh?" He had to smirk at that idea.

WG gave him a glare. "NO. Fan-girls go nuts and drool over their cartoon-crushes and have weird fantasies about them- any guy from Disney could tell you that!"

"Then why'd you base my girlfriend off yourself?"

WG sighed once again. "I actually came up with her AFTER I had a crush on you. I knew it would never work between us, not even in an alternate universe... and in order to just let it out, I created Brielle, basing her off my feelings thereby casting them out once and for all. ...People already tease me enough about it as it is, so don't you dare laugh."

Puggsy gave her a look. "Why would I laugh at someone who liked me enough to give me someone who loved me? I think it's pretty nice that you did it... though, I wish she'd lighten up on me."

"I can tweak her character. Make it to where you both only pick on each other on mutual grounds, but still adore each other. ...But I'm not writing anything TOO romantic, my stomach can only handle so much mush."

Puggsy shrugged. "Fair enough."

They sat in silence a while longer after that. A few minutes later they started walking back to the studio, though before they reached the clearing Puggsy lightly grabbed WG's shoulder, making her turn towards him.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Um... anytime."

They entered the studio, the short teen feeling a bit more relaxed.

Maybe his life didn't really suck that much after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**WG: *has face in hands* Dear Lord, people are going to be laughing at me for weeks...**

**Puggsy: Well, it's good that you got it off your chest. **

**Fangs: Besides, they're already laughing now.**

**Puggsy: *gives Fangs a glare* You're not helping.**

**Brielle: Relax, guys, if anyone laughs at either of you, I'll handle them.**

**FF2: Ditto. **

**WG: Thank you guys... now if you excuse me, I'm going to go outside and reflect on my life...**

**Fangs: Doesn't she get depressed when she does that?**

**FF2: I'll go with her.**

**Puggsy: *shrug* Well, only 98 to go... Readers, review but don't flame- and one chuckle out of you, and Brielle will impale you with her knives.**

**Brielle: You really think I'm that cruel?**

**Puggsy: Yes.**

**Brielle: ...You know me well. *kisses him on cheek***

_You heard the man. Review, don't flame, and one laugh and FF2 will use his keyblade and send you to meet your maker!_

_[Guess we both have an odd taste in romance]_

_That we do, Pugs, that we do._


	4. Chapter 4

**WG: So... got any ideas for this chapter?**

**Puggsy: Why are you asking me? You're the fluff-expert.**

**Fangs: *walks in* How's it going?**

**WG: Not good. We've written only two fluff-shots and already we're stumped.**

**Fangs: That's hard to believe. You're always coming up with some sort of fluff-moment.**

**WG: Yeah, well, I'm out of ideas today...**

**Puggsy: And I got nothing. I guess this thing's falling on hiatus! ^^**

**Fangs: Wait! What if you guys did an EXTENDED fluff?**

**WG: A what?**

**Fangs: It's where you take a fluff-moment you've already written in a previous story/chapter and make it longer... For instance, that scene from Missing In Fiction 2, where Pugs finds out WG slit her wrists.**

**WG: *chibi-annoyance* I'm trying not to bring up THAT scene... T_T**

**Pugsy: *smugly* I think it's worth a shot. Thanks for the suggestion, Fangs!**

**Fangs: Anytime! *walks out***

**WG: *head-desk* I'm never going out in public again...**

**Pugsy: And the world thanks you. On with it!**

_Disclaimer: Puggsy is owned by Ruby-Spears, and WG owns herself._

_Additional Note: These stories can take place during any written storyline, alternate-universe, or random shot; and will most likely include fluffs about fears, injuries, stress, nightmares, or anything random like that. *no blood or romance though- sorry!* _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Setting: "Missing In Fiction 2", ch. 29 *warning: contains spoilers*_

It was a dark time for them all, but it seemed WG was the one who was letting the toll of the events get to her.

First, they lose FF2, Kite, Kasandra, Drew, Tracker, and Lamone; then Gin is kidnapped and dies in childbirth; and now Ricky, WG's beloved Pomeranian, was put to sleep as his old age was causing much suffering for the little dog.

But going as far as to cutting herself? Puggsy couldn't believe it- he actually believed that some unknown force caused WG to do it. First, it tried to provoke Stalker- there was only a hair-line mark on her left wrist, which would disappear in no time due to the she-wolf's incredible healing. But WG's was deeper- she was, she hated to admit, weaker than her she-wolf half when it came to emotional turmoils, and gave more consideration to suicide.

But while something was provoking her, something else was stopping her, Puggsy knew. WG was stronger than she appeared- she had her moments of emotional breakdowns, but once the tears had been shed she would be back in the fight, let alone knew that suicide was the weakest act anyone could do, lest they were sacrificing their lives to save another.

Just like how Silver sacrificed his life to save her. Perhaps that's what kept her from it- she didn't want him to die in vain.

Whatever the reason, he was just glad she was back. After all the grief everyone was going through now, the last thing they needed was to lose another friend.

"Pugs?" WG asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He responded quietly.

"Don't tell anyone about this... they don't need to know,"

It was a large secret to be entrusted with... but he'd carry it out. WG was one of the strongest members of the group- no one needed to know that she came close to killing herself out of grief, not to mention people said enough things about her since she and her friends first came to the Ruby-Spears studio. She had enough to deal with now.

"Your secret's safe with me," Pugsy said quietly, patting her on the back. WG sat at her desk, her face resting on her arms. Feeling she wanted to be alone, the short teen cleared his throat. "Brielle's out on patrol with Toni... I'm going to go relieve them,"

"I'll come to," WG said, standing up.

He gave her a look. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Pugs, those bastards took the lives of our friends. If even one of them is stupid enough to come by to take another, I'm not going to turn up the opportunity to rip their guts out and hang them by their own intestines,"

Puggsy nodded- the girl was starting to make a quick recovery. "Alright, suit yourself."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brielle and Toni greeted WG back. They didn't ask about her scar- because she was now wearing a black wrist-band around it, which they assumed was part of the 'punk' style of her attire. "I'll see you back inside, Hardcore said he'd take over your shift in an hour," Brielle said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before walking inside.

"Glad to have you back, WG- we could use some help beating the shit out of those assholes," Toni said to the authoress, giving her a pat on the shoulder before walking inside.

Puggsy and WG spent their time walking around the perimeter, triple-checking the alley and clearing of the woods. They noticed Edwin and Alyx were keeping watch on the rooftop, the vampire-wizard dead-set on using the crucio-curse on any enemy that caught his eye- as opposed to his usual humorous attitude, but considering they had taken the life of his creator/dearest friend/student, he wasn't going to let anyone slide by.

Wolfsbane, with several of her 'illusional clones' was also helping with the watch, patrolling deep in the woods, ready to attack anyone. She would kill anyone who had hurt anyone in the Fangface gang- and boy was she ready to kill now.

Puggsy and WG kept in silence on their patrol. A couple times the authoress whipped out her machete, hearing a sound, but it only turned out be either some kind of vermin, garbage blowing in the breeze, or Edwin sneezing up on the roof. It almost made Puggsy feel uneasy about patrolling with her, worried she might dice him up if he so much as coughed. But it would be worse to leave her on her own, he knew- she would either break down, lash out at the nearest passerby, or lose focus in grief.

The authoress sat down on a bench, her chest beginning to hurt from walking around so much, and the short teen sat down beside her. Neither of them said a word... though Puggsy wished she would say something, not used to her being so damn quiet!

_Don't just sit there, you twit- the girl is still grief-stricken! You should at least show some comfort, _a voice inside his head told him... and for some reason, it reminded him of Lamone. He looked over at the authoress, and slowly inched his hand close to hers to let her know he was there to talk with, and let her sorrow out... but he stopped. Holding her hand wouldn't help- it would probably over-alert her and get him a fist in the face, not to mention anyone passing by would get the wrong impression (he didn't want to risk getting hexed by FF2's ghost, after all).

"Wherever..." he began, quietly, wanting to tell her things would be alright... but he couldn't bring himself to continue, because at a time like this, telling someone such a thing felt empty.

"Hey," came a voice, and Hardy walked out, Fangface with him. "We've come to take over your shift,"

WG looked at her watch. It's been an hour already? _Time really flies when you're sulking, _she thought. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Be careful, guys... It's been quiet, but keep your guard up," Puggsy advised the werewolves.

"If it's quiet, it just means we need to stay more alert," Hardy said. "Oh, hey, WG- can Stalker help, or did she patrol already?"

WG shrugged, then took out her wand and split from her werewolf-half, Stalker. "Have at it," she said.

"Gladly," Stalker said, electricity crackling in her fists.

WG and Puggsy walked inside. "Weird that he would ask Stalker to join, out of the blue like that," she whispered.

"He misses Drew," Puggsy replied. "Stalker's basically the only part of her he has left, next to their kid."

WG nodded.

They went upstairs to the third floor where their apartments were. WG stopped at hers, but didn't go inside, while Puggsy continued to his. He paused, looking back at WG- she shared that apartment with Tracker and FF2, worried how she would cope... Perhaps he should see if she wanted to stay the night?

Before he could ask, she already went in. He sighed, entering his own, where Kiff and Blackrose hugged him, Brielle gave him a kiss, and they watched television before turning in for the night.

He couldn't fall asleep though, still thinking about the heartbroken authoress. Here he was with his wife and child, sleeping securely- twice as secure as Hardy had moved in, his son Rusty sleeping in a cradle in their room while the werewolf slept on an air-mattress- and WG was on her own. (Stalker would no doubt be out prowling the rest of the night).

By midnight his eyes began to droop... but by that time someone awoke him from sleep. "Pugs," came a whisper. He turned, seeing it was Fangface.

"Fangface? What's wrong? Where's Hardy and Stalker? What happened?!" Puggsy asked.

"Shh! Shh! Our shift just ended, they're on their way up! (grr) I came up five minutes early to pick up Blackrose,"

Puggsy sighed with relief. Blackrose, Fangface's daughter, had been spending the night with them. Right now she was sleeping on the air-mattress by Rusty's cradle, Kiff curled up beside her. "Okay... she's right over there," he replied in a whisper.

Fangface nodded. "I know... but there's something else. On my way over here, I walked by WG's room... I heard her crying,"

Puggsy sat up. "Did you check on her?"

Fangface shook his head. "Her door is locked tight. Plus... I-I don't think I should see her, considering I look like... you know..."

The short teen nodded in understanding. Silver was one of Fangface's identical cousins- seeing his face during a grieving hour in the dead of night would no doubt put ache into the authoress' heart... At least, that's what Fangface thought. And it meant only one other option: Puggsy had to check on her.

"Alright," he sighed, getting out of bed.

"What's going on?" Brielle asked, sitting up after feeling a shift.

"WG's... she's not feeling good. I'm going to go check on her," he turned to Fangface. "Can you stay here until Hardy gets back? This might be a while,"

Fangface nodded, looking down at Blackrose and Kiff, snuggled together. "Yeah... Blackrose looks comfortable anyway, (grr) comfortable." he replied.

"Try to hurry back," Brielle said. Puggsy nodded, then walked out of the room.

It felt weird going to the authoress' room so late in the night, but he shook off the feeling. He got to her door- sure enough it was locked, and there was a sound of muffled sobbing. "WG?" he said, knocking on the door. "It's me, Pugs..."

No reply, but the crying seemed to have stopped... now he just had to figure out what to say next. But what could you say to someone who seemed to have lost... too much? Kim and Biff had lost more than they could handle, as well as Fangface, but they all had been together long enough to know that, as long as they were around, they could get through this. Hardy himself lost Drew, and they both lost Lamone, and he and Brielle were still trying to cope...

It was no use. There was too much grief to find anything reassuring to say- at least, not at midnight.

"I know what you're going through... we all do... we've all lost someone we love." he said, sighing heavily. "I wish there was something I could say to you- to everyone- to make things better... but, the most I can do now is just be here when you need me... if you let me. I understand you want to be alone... but you're not, WG."

Silence. He wondered if she had even heard him... perhaps she was just ignoring him, not wanting to hear any heartfelt speeches and just wanting to be alone with her tears until the sun came up. He turned to walk back to his room.

*click*

Puggsy paused for a beat, looking back at the door as it unlocked, opening a crack and showing half of WG's tear-stained face. "Come in," she said so quietly that, if the night wasn't so still, he couldn't have heard her.

He walked in, the authoress shutting the door quietly, both of them standing there in silence.

"Wherever-" Puggsy began to say, but didn't get far, for as soon as he uttered a single word, WG already turned and gripped onto him in a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder and crying her eyes out. "...Girl."

"I hate my life..." she sobbed. "I-I lose my two best friends, then my dog, and these stupid villains keep coming and... and... I just wish they would leave us the fuck alone!"

"H-hey, watch the language, the kids might hear you..." he patted her on the back, not sure what to do. He sighed. "But... I wish they would, too."

"I miss FF2 and Tracker... and Drew just had a kid... and Lamone was just starting to fix things, and... Kite and Gin... when is it going to stop, Pugs?"

"I wish I knew... but we just need to stay strong until it does,"

She sniffled. "Easy for you to say... you're the strongest out of the rest of us,"

Puggsy froze- if his friend wasn't in such a state of despair, he'd be wishing he had a tape-recorder. She thought HE was the strongest? "What makes you say that?"

"When was the last time you broke down and cried?"

He drew in a deep breath, letting it out. "I try not to... but that doesn't make me strong. Crying doesn't make someone weak, either... it's better to just let it out, so it hurts less."

"Good... because I can't stop..." she continued to sob. "I'm so scared, Puggsy... I don't want us to lose anyone else..."

"Neither do I... but... it's okay to feel scared. I'm scared too- we all are, but we're still going to fight. We're all still here, and we're not going anywhere soon... not without a fight."

WG sniffled again, still holding on to him. He finally decided to wrap his arms around her, to assure her someone was there.

"It's alright... we'll make it alright,"

They stayed like that for a few minutes- the authoress holding the cartoon tight, letting every last tear out while he held her gently.

"Pugs...?" she whispered at last.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can I... can I stay with you guys for a while? I don't want to be alone right now..."

"Of course,"

They walked back down the hall to his apartment. Walking through the door, they noticed Hardy and Stalker were back, both werewolves asleep on the couch, the she-wolf having tear stains on her face as well... but they didn't need to ask, nor would they make any comments. It had been a rough time for all of them, so some matters were better left alone.

Brielle told them Fangface left with Blackrose after Hardy and Stalker arrived, and they noticed Kiff and crawled in bed with her, snuggled up to his mother. Puggsy crawled in next, keeping close to his wife and child, while WG took Hardy's place on the air-mattress.

It wasn't going to be easy, but if they made it through this night, then slowly but surly they could move on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Stalker: WTF WHEREVER GIRL?!**

**WG: What, you think we were going to leave you and Hardy out of this?**

**Hardy: We were HOPING you were! This fluff-series is between YOU and PUGGSY, not us!**

**Puggsy: Well, considerating you and Stalker are OUR werewolf-halves, I'd say it could count. **

**WG: Yeah, what he said.**

**Stalker and Hardy: T_T**

**Hardy: Throttle 'em?**

**Stalker: Oh yeah!**

**WG and Puggsy: YIPES! *take off running***

**Fangs: *sigh* Well, while we try to save the writers, the rest of you review! ...AND, if you have any suggestions, send 'em our way!**

**WG: STALKER! PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN!**

**Fangs: Um... and no flames, we've got enough chaos here.**

**Puggsy: MEDIC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(It is almost 2 AM, and WG is at the computer)**

**WG: Lets see... should I write another Brie x Pugs one-shot, or look up fluff-pictures on DA?**

**Puggsy: (walks in, tiredly) WG? ...what the heck are you still doing up?**

**WG: I drank too much soda after 9 PM, and can't sleep. Thus the reason why I'm pondering about my usual solutions to the problem- either write another romantic/fluffy/intense/humorous one-shot centered around you and Brielle, or look up cute, tender-hearted images on DeviantArt.**

**Puggsy: Why don't you ever just count sheep or drink warm milk like normal people?**

**WG: *gives him the 'Are You Kidding?' look* Because... I'm NOT normal? I thought you had that figured out the day we met!**

**Puggsy: *sigh* Whatever... so what did you decide on?**

**WG: Well, I'm lacking inspiration for a one-shot between you and Brielle (surprise, surprise), and don't want to look online for fluffy images because some sort of smut always pops up and enrages me so badly that I end up breaking something.**

**Puggsy: ...alright... let me know when you've conquered your insomnia. *begins to walk off***

**WG: Hmm... wait, I think I have a solution!**

**Puggsy: *praying* Please don't let it be...**

**WG: We could write a fluff-shot together!**

**Puggsy: ...dammit... WG, it's TWO IN THE MORNING!**

**WG: Imagination never sleeps. **

**Puggsy: I wish YOU would... and I take it I won't get to either, unless I agree?**

**WG: You know it.**

**Puggsy: ...**

**WG: ...**

**Puggsy: You'd better let me sleep in tomorrow.**

**WG: Only if I'm unconcious during that time.**

**Puggsy: Whatever. *yawn* lets just get this over with...**

**WG: Oh by the way, should we keep showing the Disclaimer and stuff?**

**Puggsy: *resting his face on his arms* I don't frickin' care...**

**WG: Good enough for me! On with the story!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Setting: Whenever, we're too tired to care..._

Four in the frickin' morning.

And he hadn't slept at all.

It wasn't because of the werewolves, or vampires, or authors, or villains, either.

No, their troubles had been over for a while.

So why couldn't he sleep?

Perhaps he was so used to being alert and spending so many nights keeping awake and dealing with monsters and maniacs that his body adapted to being restless. Maybe he had to remain prepared in case some new threat came along. Maybe his defenses were keeping him awake...

Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that he and Wherever Girl had to share a cabin at the lake for the weekend.

Yes, you read that right. The two of them were stuck with each other from Saturday Morning to Sunday Afternoon.

He wasn't certain, but he had a feeling everyone got so fed up with the two of them always arguing and picking on each other that they decided to force them to take a 'peaceful retreat' in order to make amends, especially after WG threw the short teen into the wall all because he ate her muffin (in his defense, she left it out in the open and he had no clue). Maybe everyone felt that their endless rivalry was going too far and wanted to have them take a short trip to unwind.

Or maybe they all liked to see him suffer. Yep, that one makes more sense.

Joe and Ken (the producers of the studio) had rented a cabin by the lake for them, about 30 miles out of town. The agreement was that the cartoon and author had to stay out there for the weekend, with no interference from anyone- that included no phone calls, no web-chats, no visits, and no setting up hidden web-cameras to upload the event on Youtube (they had to stress that last part with Fangpuss, threatening to have HIM stay with the authoress on a retreat if he disobeyed).

They had left that morning, the drive being quiet as WG only listened to music on her iPod while Puggsy concentrated on the road. That was the only good thing he found in the authoress- she was always quiet on long road trips.

Once they reached the cabin, it was a different story. First they would gripe about the situation they were stuck in, then spend several minutes arguing over whose fault it was, and walking off to do their own things before one of them throttled the other.

WG spent most of her time either raiding the fridge (stocked for the occasion) or taking a walk along the beach or in the small woods behind the cabin, while Puggsy either watched television or sat out on the deck to enjoy whatever peace and quiet he could get.

As the day went on, he found it strange being in a location void of werewolves, authors, or anyone else who wanted to hassle him; even stranger when WG pretty much avoided him- normally, it was always him trying to avoid her and her shenanigans. Maybe since it was just the two of them, no one around to amuse with her nonstop pranks on him, she had no reason to pick on him (not that she had in the first place, he believed- as far as he could remember, the moment WG showed up she just went crazy with whatever torment she could inflict upon him).

Maybe that's what was keeping him awake. He was worried that, sooner or later, WG would crack and set up some elaborate prank... chances are, he would wake up with his bed in the middle of the lake- again.

Whatever the reasons were, there was no use fighting it- he just couldn't sleep.

_'Maybe stepping outside will help,' _he thought, sitting up in bed and walking out of the room.

Entering the living room, he noticed the TV was on, WG asleep on the couch it seemed, a varietty of junk food littered on the coffee table. Puggsy didn't have to think hard about why she decided to sleep on the couch rather than her bed- for one thing, and he wasn't sure whether it was a set-up of Edwin's or not, but the cabin only supplied them with one room for sleeping, via one bed, and there was no way either of them would be caught dead sharing it.

He stepped out onto the deck, facing the lake. It was a warm, clear night, the moon and stars shining brightly, a soft wind blowing across the beach as the water quietly lapped at the bank. He drew in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea after all...

"Got a case of insomnia, or something?"

...spoke too soon.

Puggsy sighed. He had been hoping WG was asleep. "Yeah. ...What are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping," he muttered.

"I almost was, until I heard the screen door open." WG replied, stepping up beside him, leaning against the railing while looking out at the lake. "For a minute, I thought someone was breaking in. That triggered my senses and I got up to run to your room, until I noticed you were out here. And now here I am."

He arched an eyebrow. "You were going to run to my room? Why?"

"What, you think I'm dumb enough to not alert someone in case of an intruder? ...Plus, I left my bag in the room, and it has my machete in it."

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Right. I should've known."

"So what's keeping you up? Have a nightmare about the werewolves or something?"

"Very funny. I just haven't been able to sleep a wink all night- and you making smart remarks ain't helping."

WG shrugged. "Sorry. I can relate though- I have trouble sleeping too, almost every night. Sometimes I just wake up every couple hours, worried I might oversleep; I hear a sound or see a shadow that creeps me out; I feel depressed about something, and can't sleep until I've cried my eyes dry; or I drink too much soda after seven."

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "What was that last part?"

"Drinking soda after seven? It's not that uncommon, too much sugar is bound to keep anyone-"

"No, before that, that part about you being depressed and crying... what's that all about?"

WG was quiet a moment. "I doubt you want to hear about it."

"Try me."

"You remember how I have issues with my sister?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you don't want to hear about it, considering you've heard the story before. ...But, sometimes it's other things. Where my life is going, what I'm going to do, what I'm supposed to do, how much reality sucks... Sometimes, for no reason, I think of sad things to make myself cry."

Puggsy gave her a surprised look. "Why the jumping ignorpotomases would you do that?"

She shrugged once more. "Sometimes I feel like crying... it just helps me relax sometimes- blow off some stress. It feels worse to just hold it in, anyway, makes you ache inside- not just in muscle, but in mind." she sighed. "Sometimes, I feel overwhelmed with emotions that I just have to let loose... either attack something, torment you, or cry."

Puggsy sneered a bit. "So tormenting me is just some form of therapy of yours, is it?"

"Kind of. Seeing you, or anyone, put in a wacky situation gives me a laugh... but lately, I've been feeling like I'm on a guilt-trip. Don't get me wrong, I probably won't stop harassing you- old habits die hard... but... lately all I've been wanting to do is cry."

"Why?"

WG shrugged again. "I don't know. I can't decide on a reason. ...Just because I want to, I guess."

They stood in silence after that, though Puggsy kept looking at her. Truly, the girl was an enigma.

"We're off subject, aren't we?" WG spoke up. "What's keeping you awake?"

Puggsy shook his head. "Well, I don't want to cry, for one thing." he joked, and she rolled her eyes. He sat down in a chair, leaning back and looking up at the stars. "But... I don't know. I guess I keep thinking something's about to happen, like the weird-wolves are going to jump out at any moment and ambush me, or you're going to pull some practical joke on me, or some villain's going to attack. ...Maybe I'm just not used to the peace and quiet,"

WG nodded, sitting down next to him. "Yeah. Kind of different to get away for a short while and relax,"

They sat there in silence once again, staring up at the stars. A few crickets chirped, being the only sound outside of their thoughts. Puggsy had almost forgotten WG was a crazy authoress, until she said something.

"I don't have any plans to harass you, either."

"Huh?" he replied.

"I decided I'm going to leave you alone for a while,"

He only stared at her. _Either this girl is messing with me, or I slipped off into a dream, _he thought. "Yeah? How's come?"

"Like I said, it's putting a lot of guilt on my shoulders. Besides, when it comes to harassment, you're already spoken for when it comes to Fangface and the rest of the werewolves- I might as well leave it to the professionals and go after some different targets... maybe start a drabble series where we all pull pranks on the villains, they actually deserve it."

He gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, I bet they'd enjoy that a little more," he paused for a moment, a thought coming to mind. "WG... you've been picking on me for a long time... when did you suddenly start feeling guilty?"

WG was quiet for a moment, as if searching for the answer herself. "I just took a long, hard look at my life, remembering how I was always picked on... and started picking on you just because it was fun. Since my life is starting to suck, I figured I might as well start over- starting by being a better friend to you."

"Since when were we friends?"

"Okay, now that hurt,"

He shrugged. "Ah, I'm kidding. ...You shouldn't feel guilty, though. I'm used to it."

"Still. Sorry."

He gave a nod. "S'alright."

Silence came between them for a third time that early morning, and by now the dawn was starting to peek over the horizon. Puggsy stared at it a while, until finally his eyelids began to grow heavy, and before long he drifted off.

WG looked over, seeing her friend had fallen asleep. Standing up and stretching a bit, she slid her arms around the crook of his legs and around his abdomen, hoisting him up. In reality, such a small girl like her couldn't lift a well-built teen like him... but luckily, in the tooniverse, she had superior strength, making him feel as light as she would if he were the one carrying her.

She lied him down in bed, draping the covers over him and- because she can never resist- tussled his hair a bit. "Sweet dreams, Pugs." she whispered, then walked out onto the deck, lying back in the chair and watching the sun rise until she fell asleep herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**WG: Well, there's a sign that insomnia can be a bitch, right Pugs? ...Pugs?**

**Puggsy: *zzzzzzzzzzzz...***

**WG: *shakes head* Goodnight, bud. (pats him on head, then walks out)**

_Well, review guys... no flames though. (head-meets-pillow) *zzzzzzzzzz...*_


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stood at the computer, looking over some new stories WG wrote- lately they've been 'monitoring' her stories to make sure everything was alright, that she wasn't writing anything dark. One story caught their attention, by good means, the story _Love and Faith. _It was another BriexPugs one-shot, but had a different twist to it: Christianity.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you post a fluff-shot that included our faith?" Liz commented as she read it over, quite touched.

"Yeah, what gave you this inspiration?" Biff asked.

WG looked up from watching television, having been watching _The Big Bang Theory _and seeing Sheldon Cooper at his oddest, until her friends' statements drew her attention. "Oh, I didn't write it, Puggsy did." she replied. "You'll have to ask him."

There was a long pause in the room, as everyone gathered what the authoress just told them. "Waaaaiiiiiiit wait wait wait wait wait wait WAIT..." Kite spoke up, confused. "You mean Puggsy- the wise-guy who always makes smart-remarks, picks on some of us, and is basically a jerk- wrote a fluff between him and Brielle... which involved him and Fangface accepting Jesus Christ into their hearts?"

"Yeah. ...What's confusing you about it? He's a Christian like the rest of us. Plus, he's not really that much of a jerk- believe me, I come from reality, I've dealt with jerks... and Pugs ain't like any of them."

Everyone exchanged glances. "Wow, this fluff-therapy thing is really working wonders, isn't it?" Edwin commented, as WG hardly ever complimented Puggsy, much less stood up for him (unless someone called him fat or made fun of his vocabulary, but that was fan-instinct).

"I'm waiting for the sky to crack open and angels to appear," FF2 joked.

"Hey, I'm serious. Go ask him yourself," WG replied.

Liz went to Puggsy first, as she was actually the only author he was comfortable around- considering she was the one who harassed him less than the others did. "Hey, Pugs? Can I ask you something?" she asked him, as they crossed paths in the hallway.

"What's on your mind?" Puggsy replied. "...And if it involves WG's idea of writing a _Fangface _parody of _Ni no Kuni_, tell her I said I'm not playing Swaine."

"Why? I think you'd match that role- but, that's not what I wanted to ask. Did you write that story, _Love and Faith_?"

Puggsy shrugged. "Well, the girl was awake one night and couldn't sleep, and needed some inspiration for a fluff-shot between Brie and I, and asked if there were any memories I wouldn't mind sharing... so I told her about the night Brie helped me accept Christ- that got her pumped up and she pretty much handed the laptop to me and asked me to write out every detail, and I let her post it... though some parts were tweaked."

"How so?"

"What really happened was we watched a scary movie, and during it Brielle got worked up and we went into my room so she could talk about it. It lead to her explanifying she was afraid of losing me, and even though I assured her I wasn't going anywhere, she asked if I followed Jesus- just so if anything did happen, we would see each other again in Heaven."

Liz winced, smiling. "That's really sweet..."

"The tweaked part was me walking in, finding her with the Bible out... that's actually how I found WG. She said she was afraid and always kept the Bible close to help her get over her fear. I told her she didn't have to do that, because Jesus was already there protectifying her, keeping darkness away. She felt better the more she thought about it, but asked me to stick around, unable to sleep until I told her my story..."

"What was her reaction, afterwards?"

"Basically the same as Brie's and Hunter's- her eyes got teary and she hugged me tight, proud of me. Then we posted the story."

Liz nodded. "I have to say... that was pretty nice of you, helping her out like that." she smiled wider. "And I have to admit I'm really proud of you, too!"

"Hey, I may be a wise-guy... but I still know Who to follow."

"And I'll always remember that," WG said, suddenly stepping up and giving him a hug and a friendly peck on the cheek. "You did good, Pugs."

He smiled, blushing a bit. "Eh heh, thanks..."

"OH MY GOSH, I GOT THAT ON CAMERA!" Fangpuss exclaimed, popping out from behind a corner with a videocamera. "Wait until everyone sees this!"

"Ooh, let me see!" Liz exclaimed giddily, walking beside him... then took the camera and erased the video.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

She swatted the hat off his head. "For ruining the moment, you little fluff-ball!"

"Well... it's still on the internet..."

WG rolled her eyes while Puggsy shook her head. "Anyway... thanks again for writing that." the authoress told the cartoon.

He nodded. "Thanks for posting it," he replied.

"I'm really glad you're one of few people who aren't afraid to share our faith in Christ,"

"Only the strongest do."

"Really proud."

"Thank you. ...I'm still not playing the role of Swaine."

"Pleeaaase?!"

"No."

"Aw man..."

Liz chuckled. Tender moments between those two never did last long... But, she was still proud of them.

Things were going to be okay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**WG: I saw "God's Not Dead" a couple weeks ago, and was inspired to write something involving Christian faith in this (I felt all warm and fuzzy), but I was having trouble on what exactly to write...**

**Puggsy: So I reminded her of 'Love and Faith', and inspiration struck her a while later... once again late at night when she's having trouble sleeping.**

**WG: Thanks again for staying up to help, btw.**

**Puggsy: Anytime. ...Hope the rest of you enjoyed this. God bless!**

**WG: Aw, Puggsy...! *hugs***

**Puggsy: (looks up) And to think, this was all it took to get me out of her torment.**

**WG: Don't kill the moment.**

**Puggsy: Sorry.**

_Please review, but don't flame, and it would be appreciated if none of you bashed us for sharing our faith._

_[Yeah, be mature, you guys, we're not forcing you into anything]_

_Exactly. Once again, God Bless!_


	7. Chapter 7

**WG: *sitting at the computer* Lets see... what to update?**

**Moonlesscat: Whatcha doin', WG?**

**WG: Ah, I've been struck with insomnia. Again. Trying to figure out what story to update- we're preparing the first chapter of Security Authors but I'm stuck on it; I've already updated my Ni No Kuni fic twice; And I decided to update this story, but have no ideas.**

**Moon: ...speaking of which, when are you going to update 'Pugs Gets Prankified'?**

**WG: *pause, looks at calendar* Holy snap... yeah, that may be on hiatus a bit longer... especially since I've been undergoing a 'guilt' trip over harassing the guy lately- and want to pick on the villains instead. **

_***Somewhere else***_

_**(The villains are playing poker)**_

**Marlow: *pause* Ever have the feeling you should run away, change your name, and beg God for mercy?**

**Finneas: Good grief, have you've been watching Oprah again?!**

_***Back with the authors***_

**Moon: Okay... Hey, how about an idea for a 'Memorial Day' special?**

**WG: Memorial Day was over a week ago...**

**Moon: So? You once wrote an 'April Fools' chapter for Missing in Fiction 3, twenty-two days past the holiday.**

**WG: ...Good point. Thanks for the inspiration!**

**Moon: Anytime! *takes off, flying out window with Jack Frost***

**Pugsy: *walks in* ...What's going on?**

**WG: Sit down, Pugs, we've got another fluffy to write!**

**Pugsy: ...Oh, I was thinking it was put on hiatus and forgotten like that prank-story you centered around me.**

**WG: T_T You know, I might update it one of these days...**

**Pugsy: *frantically* Fluff first! Fluff first!**

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing._

_Note: Rules still apply, no death or romance... though we broke the 'swearing' rule..._

_Also, despite this is late, this shall also count for all the heroes- whether they be soldiers, police, firefighters, etc, or just brave souls- who fought for those in need, for our country, and those who have lost their lives doing so. God bless our heroes!_

0o0o0o0o0

_Setting: After the events of Missing In Fiction 3_

"I feel so rotten,"

Puggsy had been sitting with WG outside in their usual 'peaceful' sanctuary- by the pond located deep in the woods- after they both needed some time to clear their heads: Pugs because of the typical werewolf problems, and WG because of her typical babysitting stress. The cartoon gave her a look. "What have you've done now?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just... I was thinking about all that's happened when we took out Finneas... all the lives lost," WG looked out at the pond. "Everyone lost someone very close to them... yet me, FF2, and Tracker come out of it alright, despite we should have died. And everyone else who didn't die had to lose someone they loved."

"You forgot Lamone, too. ...But, I understand. You feel bad that you couldn't have saved the ones lost. I do too," he sighed. "I remember watching Nightshade- Joanne's werewolf-half- give her life just to save Silver... I wanted to stop her, but I knew I couldn't- she did it to save his life, and there wasn't anything I could do to change her mind." he looked at her. "Just like how no one could change your mind about saving my life,"

WG sat there silently. "But there's a difference... I got another chance... there's so many who deserved it more than I did."

He only nodded. "I felt the same way when I learned you switched places with me, just to get hit with the kill-spell. I wanted to protect you, keep you from harm... but you ended up getting struckified anyway, in my place. I felt horrible, kept asking 'Why her? She didn't do anything wrong... she picked on me a lot, but nothing worthy of a death-penalty.' I felt guilty too, that I was to blame for it- the spell was meant for me, but you took it."

"Yeah... but I chose to take it."

"Exactly... you chose to take the sacrifice. I think all of us were willing to take that risk... We're all heroes, living or dead. You shouldn't feel bad that someone died trying to protect someone or something they loved- you should show some appreciation. ...Plus, in case you've forgotten, it just means we've got some more guardian angels on our side now,"

WG nodded, sighing. "...I still wish there was something I could have done,"

"I wish I knew what to say to get you off a guilt-trip... We both have to move on- all of us do." Puggsy looked up at the sky. "I'm just thankful that... someone believed my life was worth fighting for,"

"Yeah, me too." she leaned against him. "You know what else I wish?"

"What?"

"That I could choose whether to torment you or just enjoy your company,"

Puggsy shrugged. "As long as we're both alive, it's up to you. Now, c'mon, lets go..."

She stood up, following him through the woods. "Where to?"

"To the cemetery. It's Memorial Day, right? A time to show appreciation for heroes,"

WG nodded, following him, guilt suddenly not having a weight on her anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Short, sweet, but a good tribute... okay, could've written it better, so we're open to suggestions here.**

**Puggsy: Plus, I don't write well around midnight and WG was lacking ideas.**

**ATF: *pops up* IIIII'VE got an idea!**

**WG: Oh, crud, what?**

**ATF: I came across this idea after reading **_**Tye-Dye Flag's **_**"From Colds To Waltzes" story. **

**WG: You mean that Ni No Kuni story where Swaine and Esther get into a fight and the genie Al-Khemi makes them do something humiliating as an act of payback? 0_o**

**Puggsy: Oh, crud... what do you have planned?!**

**ATF: I figured we'd have a similar plot- completely original though. ...even though it would be hilarious to see you two slow-dance in a tuxedo and a dress! XD**

**Puggsy: I feel sorry for Swaine, for some reason T_T**

**WG: Especially since he had to wear the dress. ...ATF, what sort of sick-yet-fluffy idea have you've come up with NOW?!**

**ATF: You shall see, in the NEXT chapter!**

**Puggsy: Hey, hold it! WG and I are writing this! You shouldn't have a say!**

**ATF: Too late, we already put it to a vote and it one, 50-1!**

**WG: It's still not... wait, 50-1? That's it?**

**ATF: Well, yeah... FF2 was the only one who voted against it, for obvious reasons. ...Well, see you in the next chapter! *takes off***

**Pugsy and WG: 0_0**

**WG: ANTI! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!**

**Puggsy: ...suddenly 'Pugs Gets Prankified' isn't sounding so bad...**

_While we try to hunt down my deranged brother, please review._

_[But no flames- we've got enough people to throttle!]_


End file.
